Shinryeo
‎ |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Motto: 애국애민(愛國愛民) (Korean) "Love the Country, Love the people" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Anthem: 애국가(Patriotic Hymn) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;" |http://i154.photobucket.com/albums/s244/ParkGyuGyeong/shinryeo.jpg |- | align="left" colspan="2"| ‎ |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Shinryeo, officially the Republic of Shinryeo '''(Korean: 신려민국, pronounced ɕiːnɾjʌminɡuk) is a country in Europe, located on Southeast Cathay. It is bordered with Khalistan to the west, #404 to the east and Sinhai Union to the south. Its capital is Jungpyeong. Shinryeo lies intertropical region with a predominantly mountainous terrain. Shinryeo has a population of over 25 million. The country's origins are largely Korean oriented, with the massive Korean emigration to the country from 19th century to mid-20th century. However, the country past also highly influenced by the Chinese and Japanese cultures due to its geographical location. Government and Politics Shinryeo is a democratic, federal republic. The political system of Shinryeo operates under the framework of democracy laid out in the Constitution of the Republic of Shinryeo, which was first enacted in 1950. Republic of Shinryeo consists of nine states. Each state governments have the independent powers in all the domains of the state, except the defence, national security, diplomacy and currency, which was only granted to the central government by the constitution. Executive Branch Executive branch of the government is headed by the '''president, who is elected by the popular vote in every five years. The Presidnet may only serve for two consecutive terms. The president is both head of state and head of government, commander-in-chief of the Republic of Shinryeo Armed Forces. The President presides over the executive branch and exercises the executive power vested upon him. President is advised by the Prime Minister and Council of Ministers ('the cabinet'). Prime minister is appointed by the president with an approval of National Assembly. Prime minister is usually the leader of majority in the National Assembly. Prime minister leads the cabinet. If the motion of no confidence passed, the prime minister and his cabinet have to resign immediately and the National Assembly nominates candidates for the office of prime minister'. Council of Ministers' is consisted of cabinet ministers who are head of each ministries. Each ministers exercise the policies of each ministries. Legislative Branch National Assembly of the Republic of Shinryeo (National Assembly) is legislative body of the Federal Government of Shinryeo. It is bicameral body made up of Senate (upper house) and House of Representatives (lower house). The House of Representatives is an elected chamber formed by 240 members. Half of them are directly elected from their congressional districts, while half of them are elected by the proportional representation system. Senate is also an elected chamber of the National Assembly. It is made up of 50 members elected by the proportional representation system. The House of Representatives tends to be the more powerful of the two chamberss although the Senate does have the power to block legislation if it disagrees with the decision of the House of Representatives. The election for both chambers of National Assembly is held in every four years in accordance with presidential election. National Assembly is charged with deliberating and passing legislation, auditing the budget and administrative procedures, ratifying treaties, and approving state appointments. Each year, the budget bill is submitted to the National Assembly by the executive. By law, it must be submitted at least 90 days before the start of the fiscal year, and the final version must be approved at least 30 days before the start of the fiscal year. The Assembly is also responsible for auditing accounts of past expenditures, which must be submitted at least 120 days before the start of the fiscal year. Sessions of the Assembly may be either regular (all around the year) or extraordinary (by request of the president or a caucus, no more than 30 days). These sessions are open-door by default, but can be closed to the public by majority vote or by decree of the Speaker. In order for laws to be passed in any session, a quorum of half the members must be present. Judicial Branch The judicial branch includes the Constitutional Court, the Supreme Court, regional appellate courts, and local district, branch, municipal, and specialized courts. All courts are under the jurisdiction of the national judiciary; independent local courts are not permitted.The Constitutional Court is the head of the judicial branch of government. The Constitutional Court is charged purely with constitutional review. The Supreme Court is the final court of appeal for all cases in Shinryeo law. The Supreme Court, seated in Jungpyeong, consists of fourteen Justices, including one Chief Justice. The Chief Justice of the Supreme Court has the power over all court administration, and can recommend court-related legislation to the National Assembly. The Justices must be at least 40 years old, and have at least 15 years of experience practicing law. They serve for six-year terms; the Chief Justice cannot be reappointed, but the other justices can. Below the Supreme Court come appellate courts, stationed in five of the country's major cities. Appellate courts typically consist of a panel of three judges. Below these are district courts, which exist in most of the large cities of Shinryeo. Below these are branch and municipal courts, positioned all over the country and limited to small claims and petty offenses. Specialized courts also exist for family, administrative, and patent cases. Category:Nations